


He's just a kid

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [15]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Stand Alone Chapters, Vampires, sort of, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is technically the Winchesters constantly running into the kids from Beacon HIlls and being confused.</p><p>There's some smart ass kid they keep bumping into, and aparently he runs with wolves. But as the years pass, they meet his friends, and him, and they find out more about whatever the hell is happening in Beacon HIlls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's just a kid

Okay. Truth be told, Stiles wasn’t the one to judge. Technically he wasn’t allowed to be there either, but well – at least he went to school there, right? Unlike those two – well, dudes. He’d been preparing a prank – Scott had bowed out for an “emergency” date with Kira – guess whose parents suddenly decided to go out for dinner? – and thus Stiles was left by himself. That of course, was without the two men sporting the flashlights. Being absolute creeps. Who the hell does that? Break into a high school and roam the halls with a torch? (again, Stiles doesn’t count. Because he goes there)

Honestly, he hadn’t worried about it. At all. But then he caught part of their conversations, and notices the guns, and the bag of salt – which made alarm bells go off, because sane people didn’t carry around salt in Beacon Hills. Sane people in Beacon Hills carried around wolfsbane. Like Stiles did.

So he decided to hide, but – Stiles being Stiles – had been a clumsy shit and kicked over a bunch of buckets when hiding in the broom closet (he was a sucker for clichés).

Which was why he now had two men standing in front of him – the tall one was rocking the plaid – with guns pointed at him.

“Dudes, lower the guns” he said, raising his hand, and thus the screwdriver in his hand. The tall one – his name was Sam, from what Stiles heard them say – lowered his gun. The other one didn’t.

“Dean, he’s just a kid” Sam said, Dean – apparently – glowered at his brother – Stiles assumed.

“Yeah, _Dean”_ Stiles rolled his eyes – he should really feel more threatened right now -, “he’s just a kid.”

“With a mouth on him” Dean said, “Can’t we shoot him on account for being an annoying little shit.”

“I’d be threatened if you were the first one to say it” Stiles says, stepping out of the closet and keeping eye on the gun following him, “Seriously, lower the gun, dipshit.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean asked, still aiming the gun at Stiles head – and didn’t that bring back memories.

Stiles raised the screwdriver, “Preparing a prank” he says with a shrug, taking in the two and their attire, “So, what are you guys hunting?”

“Excuse me?” Sam raises an eyebrow at him and Stiles snorts. The guy could try, but if he wanted to beat Derek in an eyebrow Olympic competition, he’d need more practice.

“You know. The salt, the gun, the bullets” he shrugs, “There’s no ghosts here, though. Nobody’s died here for a few years, no suspicious shit going on.”

“You a hunter?” Dean asks, slowly lowering the gun.

“Dude, fuck no” Stiles grins widely, pocketing his screwdriver, “I’m a protector. I try not to kill people. Okay, sometimes it’s really hard not to, but, I try. God, do I try.”

“Uhm” Sam turns to his brother, “Maybe you should kill him” he mutters under his breath.

“Yeah, you can. I mean, if you want to, I won’t stop you” Stiles grins, “But beside being an annoying little shit – I like to stay true to that description – I am also the sheriff’s son. You know, just the two of us. So, if you did kill me – you won’t leave this town alive.”

“You’re the sheriff’s son?” Dean says slowly, “And you’re breaking into your school?”

“I’m special” he shrugs, “Now – focus, kiddo’s. what are we hunting?”

“ _We_ are not hunting anything” Dean says, grabbing Stiles’ arm and dragging him along, “You are leaving and letting us deal with it.”

“It – so. Narrow it down, fellas. What do we have? Shifter, wendigo – can’t be those, we got rid of them. Wolves, panthers, coyote’s?”

“What do you know?” Sam asks curiously, there’s something about the kid he can’t quite put his finger on.

“I know lots of things” he says with a shrug, “The things I could tell you about the male circumcision – phew.”

 

_

Dean studies the kid, he looks nervous, keeps talking – and is getting on Dean’s nerves. There’s a noise behind him and he turns around – as does Sam – to find a girl standing there. She’s pretty, maybe seventeen years old, wearing hot pants and an oversized plaid shirt over a top.

“She here for pranking too?” Sam asks, slightly annoyed.

“Who the fuck are those?” the girl asks Stiles – completely ignoring the two brothers, “Do we need to get the rest?”

“Hunters, babe” the kid replies as the girl walks up to him and wraps an arm around his waist, “Still trying to figure out what the idiots are hunting.”

“Demon” the girl replies, “It stinks of sulfur here.”

“Aw, fuck” the guy rolls his eyes, “Okay, fine. You guys deal with it. Try not to kill the meat suit, will ya?”

“How did you know it was a demon?” Dean asks the girl, trying to figure out how the two could be a couple.

“Sulfur” the girl repeats, turning to Stiles, “I thought they were hunters.”

“They are” he says, “Their sense of smell isn’t as developed as yours.”

“Right” she says, eyeing the two brothers, “Shouldn’t we tie them up or something?”

Dean raises a questioning eyebrow at Stiles, who just shrugs, “It’s progress” he says, turning towards the girl, “We don’t tie up people, remember? We call the cops, or Scott.”

“Right” the girl smiles, “Scott?”

“No, hunters, remember?” he sighs, the girl sighs, “the sheriff?”

“Probably” the kid nods, the girl pulls out her phone and dials a number, bringing it up to her ear.

“Sheriff” she says, “Malia. We’re at the school, two hunters. Hunting a demon. We’re gonna let them handle it, let the rest know to stay away.”

 

“So – we’re gonna go now” Stiles says, taking Malia’s hand and pointing to the door behind him with his thumb, “You guys good?”

“Uhm – I don’t think you should wander around alone” Sam says, “Especially not if there’s a demon running around.”

“Aw – they’re so cute” the kid tells Malia, “Thinking we don’t know anything about demons and shit. Look at them – all confused that they’re not the allknowing heroes and whatnot.”

“Look, kid” Dean starts, “I don’t know what you’ve read in your mythology books, but -.”

He stops mid sentence as the kid pulls down his shirt to reveal a tattoo – one that it exactly like the tattoo Dean and Sam have to keep them from being possessed.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles, “So – you guys good to get rid of this one?”

“Yeah” Sam says, “We’re good.”

Dean just stares at the pair, frowning in confusion as Stiles and Sam nod towards each other.

“Drop by the sheriff’s station when you get rid of it” he says, “Just ask for the sheriff. He’s in the know.”

“Will do” Sam replies, Dean rolls his eyes and glares at his brother, “What? It’s nice to have the law on our side every once in a while.”

“You trust this kid?” Dean asks, nodding towards the teenager, “Because he got the seal?”

“He’s a _kid_ , Dean” Sam says, “The only kids in the know are hunter kids.”

“Or monsters” Dean elaborates, “For all we know he’s one of the bad guys.”

“He’s not” Malia says, shooting them an angry look, “None of us are. If you ask me, you’re the monsters.”

“Hush now, babe” Stiles says quietly, “Let’s just go and let them handle it, okay?”

“Okay” she says, “Fine.”

“Be careful” Sam says, “We’ll drop by the sheriff as soon as we clear this thing up.”

“Okay! Thanks” Stiles says, turning around towards the exit. He turns right before reaching the door, “Oh, before I forget” he says, a smirk on his face, “Don’t sit on any chairs – the screws _might_ have gotten a bit loose.”

 

“I still don’t trust him” Dean mutters under his breath as the pair leaves through the door.

“Geez, Dean! Let it go, okay? He’s just a kid!”


	2. She's just a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are hunting something evil in the woods. It is - however - not the girl they run into.

“We should be close, according to the witness statements” Sam tells his brother quietly, pointing the flashlight at the map and looking around, “The creek is right there.”

“I think I hear something” Dean replies, the two brothers exchange a look, Dean pulling out his blade, and then looking up to be greeted by – a girl.

“Hi” Sam says slowly, sizing her up and trying to figure out whether or not she’s the monster they’ve been chasing, “What are you doing out here this time of night.”

The girl looks at them, studying the two brothers for a while before answering, “You guys shouldn’t be here” she says, “dangerous place.”

“It is” Dean comments, “Especially for a girl like you – what are you, fifteen?”

“Eighteen” she says, looking at something beyond the brothers and then straightening up for a moment, “Shush, I’m trying to hear.”

“Hear what?” Sam mutters under his breath, immediately shutting up when the girl shoots him a dirty look.

She shakes her head slightly, and then walks towards the brothers, and past them as she disappears into the trees.

“Should we follow?” Dean asks, a bit uncertain.

“Probably” Sam says, as Dean sheaths his blade, “She’ll probably get killed if we don’t.”

_ _ _

 

They follow her for about fifteen minutes, before she finally stops in the middle of a clearing, greeted by a boy her age.

“Leads?” she asks, the boy stares at the trees behind her – where the brothers are hiding, “Ow. I ran into them. Hunters, by the look of it. Don’t know them. Not a threat.”

“They’re a few miles up north” he says, “Two down, two to go. They didn’t take our deal.”

“Sucks” she says, “Vamps never do, I guess. You should go home, study for your midterm. I got this.”

“Okay” he smiles warmly at her, “They’re about ten minutes out. Really slow, if you ask me. You’ll be fine, right?”

“You know me” she grins, and he walks towards her – giving her a quick kiss on the lips – before disappearing through the trees.

They watch as the girl pulls a blade from her back and takes a fighting stance.

“Can you two please get the fuck out” she says after a few minutes, “I can’t hear them approach with your loud ass breathing.”

“Excuse me?” Dean says, straightening up as the girl turns towards them, “I don’t know about you, kiddo, but we’ve been fighting vamps for over ten years. Don’t pretend to be the expert.”

“Ten years – huh?” she frowns, “Would’ve guessed you guys were new. Especially with those tiny blades.”

“Well – at least we don’t hurt ourselves” Dean huffs, nodding towards the katana in her hands, “And we dress the part. Seriously? Mini skirt and tube socks for hunting?”

“I came from school, idiot” she rolls her eyes, “Some of us have a life beside - .”

She stops mid sentence, turning around and is greeted by not two – but four vampires. Approaching with speed, she just sighs and jumps up, doing a salto mid air and decapitating one of the vampires in the process. The other three stop in their tracks.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” she smiles, “Who’s next?”

“A vixen” one of the vampires mutters to his friend, “She’s with the puppy. What’s wrong, girly. Did the boyfriend leave?”

“He had exams” she shrugs, “I’m good, though.”

“You have some back-up, I see” another one says, “The Winchesters, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Enough chit chat” she says, “One more chance. Want to take the deal?”

“Give up our powers in exchange for our lives?” the third one laughs as she shakes her head, “I think not. I’d rather take my chances with you.”

“Have it your way” she says, the three vampires run towards her, and she jumps up, another salto, landing behind them and decapitates two more in one swift move.

“Last one standing” the girl says, “You want to fight, or just give up? I mean – I have an early class tomorrow. I’d love to be home at a decent hour.”

“Yes, sure” she says sarcastically, “Let my death be of convenience for you. Hate to be a bother.”

“They always say that, but they never mean it” she rolls her eyes, the last one standing makes a move, gets in a few punches, and then falls down to the ground with a definitive thump next to her friends.

“Damn” Dean stares at the girl, “I mean – damn.”

“You’re bleeding” Sam says, taking a step forward and reaching out his hand to her cheek.

She lifts her hand, touching the cut and looking at the blood on her hand.

“Aw, shit” she sighs, “Well, that’ll be nasty for a few days.”

“Yeah” Dean just stares at the girl, slightly awestruck, “So – need any help?”

“I’d love some help with the clean up?” she suggests, smiling brightly as she wipes the blood off her blade and sheaths it again.

“Yeah – no trouble” he says, “I’m Dean, by the way. This is Sam.”

“Huh” she frowns, “Like those guys at school, that took out the demon. Weird.”

“What?” Sam looks up, not really listening anymore as he’s dragging the bodies together and pulling out his lighter.

“Nothing, never mind” she smiles, helping with the bodies and adding a few loose branches as an extra.

After that she turns, picking up a few plants and tossing those on the pile as well, “It’s for the smell” she explains when the two brothers frown at her, “You know, burning flesh is too distinctive. So these plants hide that.”

“Hm, good to know” Dean says, lighting the pile on fire, “we got it from here. You get home to your – boyfriend, I assume?”

“Yeah” she smiles, “You guys don’t have anyone to get home to?”

“Not anymore” Sam says, “Just the two of us.”

“Interesting” she frowns again as she gives them a nod, “Stiles guessed correctly about you two. Anyways, thanks for the help.”

She disappears without further word, leaving the two brothers a bit confused.

“Stiles” Dean frowns, ‘That name sounds familiar.”

“Lots of names do” Sam shrugs, “We’ve met lots of people, at lots of schools, with lots of demons.”

“You’re probably right.”

_ _ _

 

Dean and Sam take a seat in the diner, ordering a breakfast special – extra bacon for Dean – and taking a sip from their coffee, when the girl walks in. She’s accompanied by a redhead, talking animatedly with each other as they make their way to the counter. The woman there greets them with a smile.

“Kira, Lydia” she nods, “The usual?”

“Yes, please, Susan” Lydia smiles, “Kira here had to pull another all nighter. She’ll need the caffeine.”

“You know what I tell you girls” she shakes her head in disapproval, “Studying won’t do you any good if you don’t sleep enough.”

“You sound like the sheriff” Lydia says with a smile, “And Parrish.”

“Ah, yes” Susan hands them their coffee, making her way to the display, _“When_ are you two finally going to start dating? And Kira, when are you bringing over your _lovely_ boyfriend again?”

“He said he’d drop by tomorrow to take a look at your cat” she replies, “But he had an exam this morning, so today wasn’t possible.”

“He’s a real sweetheart” Susan says, handing both girls a muffin, “No – no. This one’s on the house. You girls go get to school.”

Lydia smiles, pulls out a twenty dollar bill and deposits in the tipjar, “You’re too sweet, Susan” she shakes her head, “But you won’t keep making a decent turnover if you keep giving us free stuff.”

“Well, I’m saving _tons_ on the vet, thanks to your friend. So let’s call it even” she smiles, “See you girls soon.”

The two leave and get into a blue jeep – a boy looking vaguely familiar sitting behind the wheel – before taking off.

“Okay. So at least we got a name now, huh?” Sam says, Dean frowns, gazing at the place where the two girls were standing mere seconds ago, “What’s wrong?”

“Her face” he says slowly.

“Yes, she’s pretty” Sam frowns, following his brother’s gaze in the hope to find something but coming up empty.

“Real pretty. But also nothing on it” he says, “No bruise, no cut, no wound.”

“Like she healed overnight” Sam says, “Huh. Weird.”

“Exactly” Dean says, “Should we look into it?”

“I – probably not” Sam says after a few moments of silence, Dean nods in agreement, “I mean, she _helped,_ right? And she doesn’t look evil. Besides. She’s just a kid.”

"You're right" Dean agrees after a while, "It probably _looked_ worse than it was. And she _is_ just a kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on versions of this with several of the Beacon Hills supernaturals. Not sure yet if I'm going somewhere with this. But I'm having fun writing, so I hope you enjoy reading.


	3. She is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body was found by a cute girl with strawberry blonde hair. Too clever for her own good - or theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration always strikes me at 1am

“So – you found the body?” the man asks, Lydia studies him. He’s tall, looks good in the suit – as does his partner – and has hair that reaches his shoulder.

“Yes” she says, frowning slightly, “About half an hour ago. I called my friend, and then the cops.”

“Why your friend first?” he asks, noticing she keeps staring at him, “Is there another problem?”

“I called him first because I panicked” she explains, then hesitates for a moment, “And yes. I don’t think you’re really FBI.”

“Excuse me?” his partner walks up to them, clearly having overheard the conversation, “Listen, kiddo. We got the badges, no worries.”

“His hair is against FBI protocol” she says matter of fact, “And – I haven’t seen your badge yet.”

“What was your name again?” the one with the long hair asks.

“Lydia” she smiles, “Badge?”

He sighs, pulling out the badge and showing it to her. She responds by pulling out a pen and writing the badgenumber on her hand.

“What are you doing?” the other one asks, frowning at her.

“Just insurance” she smiles, “I might look pretty, but I’m not dimwitted. Clear?”

“Nobody said you were, kid” he says, “I’m Dean,  by the way. This is my partner, Sam.”

“Right” Lydia smiles brightly, shaking her head slightly as she pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text message.

“Anyways. Is there anything else you remember? Something you want to tell us?” Sam says, his notebook and pen ready, “No matter how crazy it sounds.”

“Okay” she blinks sweetly at them, “I think it was a Serpent.”

“Excuse me?” Dean blinks confused, “Can you repeat that?”

“A serpent” she says quietly, “You know, feeds the victims venom, then slowly feeds from it after the venom softens the flesh – I thought you Winchesters were good at this thing.”

“Wait – what?” Sam and Dean look up at the girl, completely dumbstruck, “You – you know who we are?”

“You’ve had a few run ins with my friends” she says, “We’ll probably have a few run ins again. You guys don’t remember do you?”

The brothers shake their head, “Not really” Dean says after a while, “Probably a long time ago, huh?”

“Just a few months” she shrugs, “But I guess it’s normal. You two aren’t really all that careful, a lot of head injuries will cause memory loss in the long term. It was only a matter of time before it would cause any effects.”

“Excuse me?” Dean says, sounding slightly insulted. Lydia just smirks. She’d been reading up on the Winchesters ever since she found out their names – along with Stiles – and was slightly fascinated by their story.

“You are kind of cute, though” she muses, sizing up Dean, “If only you were a few years younger – although…”

She smiles at him, then turns and leaves without another word.

“She is hot” Dean says, admiring her as she walks away, “you think I should go for it?”

“Oh my God, Dean” Sam says, slightly shocked at his brother, “She’s just a kid!”


	4. I have a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This nurse McCall is kind of cute, you know?

Melissa McCall was dedicated to her job. No matter what, she would provide care if needed. Although sometimes she thinks she’d refuse if she wasn’t getting paid.

“Hi there” the man sitting on the bed grins widely at her. He looks terrible, cuts over his body, bleeding through his shirt. There’s a man standing next to him, rolling his eyes at the guy sitting on the bed.

“Good evening” she smiles, “I’m nurse McCall, I’m here to clean your wounds. Take off your shirt please.”

“I usually buy them dinner first” he jokes, Melissa sighs, sizing the man up.

“I strongly doubt you’ve ever bought a woman dinner” she says, “Unless it was to drug her.”

The man standing next to the bed snorts and earns a dirty look from the patient.

“Just ignore him, miss” he says, “I’m Sam, Dean here is my brother. He’s not so fond of hospitals.”

“People die in hospitals, Sammy” he huffs, Melissa looks at them for a moment, gazing at the chart again.

“Winchester” she says, the two brothers nod, “Hm. Sounds familiar.”

“It’s a common name” Dean says, taking off his shirt and wincing slightly as he pulls out his arm. She looks at him, eyes lingering on his chest where he has a tattoo. The same one Stiles got when he turned seventeen. The same one the entire pack got less than a year later. The same one she and the sheriff got to put their son’s mind at ease.

“Lie down, please” she says after a moment, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“Sure thing” he does as asked, “Like what you see?”

“I’m not squeamish about blood” she says dryly, “If that’s what you’re asking.”

“Not squeamish about blood” Dean repeats, “I dig that in a girl.”

She gives him a tight lipped smile and pulls out the disinfectant after checking the wounds for dirt, “This might sting a little” she warns him.

“Miss, trust me, I’ve had worse” he says, she applies the disinfectant carefully and he winces again, “Holy mother of – fuck that stings.”

“I told you” she smiles, “Maybe your brother can hold your hand for the pain.”

Sam opens his mouth to say something, grinning widely, “Don’t you dare” his brother huffs before he can say something, and he wisely closes his mouth again. She continues cleaning out the wounds as the doctor walks in to take a look.

“Won’t look like they’ll need stitches” he says, “except maybe the one on the right shoulder. This thing got you pretty good, what was it again?”

“Fell” he says, “Broken glass.”

“That must’ve hurt” he says sympathetically, “Do we need to bring in the authorities? Or was it an accident.”

“An accident” the brother says, leaning against the wall, “He’s surprisingly clumsy.”

“Shut up, Sammy” Dean mutters under his breath. Melissa can’t help but laugh, putting the bloody shirt in a plastic bag as she hands him a clean one from the hospital.

“It’s not as classy, but it’s less bloody” she says, “I’ll just take this out.”

He nods and she closes the curtain behind her as she leaves, hiding the plastic bag with the bloody shirt somewhere to take home later. Maybe the sheriff could pull some DNA and they could finally find out who these two brothers were. They’d been showing up a lot, from what the pack told them.

She looks around for a second before returning with the paperwork, “There’ll be someone here to do your stitches in a few moments” she says, “You’ll need to sign these papers first.”

“Sure thing” he smiles, accepting the pen and scribbling down his signature at the bottom.

“Hey, maybe when I get out, I could buy you that dinner” he says, smiling widely at her. She looks at him for a moment. He’s got that glint in his eyes, and he’s cute and all.

“I have a kid” she says.

“I don’t mind” he replies, “You’re cute, I think we could have a lot of fun together.”

She shakes her head, chuckling to herself, “Well, Dean Winchester. I’m really flattered, trust me, I am” she says, “But I have one rule about dating.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t date hunters.”

 


	5. Why's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hit on by a pretty girl with blonde curls.  
> In unrelated news, Stiles will probably kill Erica when he finds out what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear inspiration only hits me at night. It's 1.27 am, and I just wrote this in ten minutes...  
> But I was up til 4.30 last night (Awesome party), so it's good... I guess?

“Hi there” the woman sits down next to him. She’s pretty, curly blonde hair, pretty eyes, and bright red lipstick. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at him, clearly admiring the man.

“What’s your name, pretty boy?” she asks, taking the straw of her cocktail between her lips and taking a sip from her mojito.

“Dean” he says, turning his head and admiring the woman – girl, “How old are you?”

“Old enough to be a consenting adult” she says with a wide grin, “Probably old enough to be your daughter if you knocked someone up at sixteen.”

“That’s not an answer” he says, she smiles again.

“Sweetie, you’re already taking me with you, and you know it!” she grins, showing her perfect white teeth and blinking sweetly at him.

“Why’s that?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Because you asked for my age” she says, getting up from her barstool and placing a ten dollar bill on the counter, “And not my name.”

 […]

“What _is_ your name?” he asks the following morning, she blinks at him and then bursts out laughing. It’s then that the door opens and another man walks in.

“Seriously, Dean?” the man asks, he’s wearing plaid – his hair falling to his shoulder – and a scowl on his face.

“Shut it, Sammy” Dean replies, and he feels the girl next to him stiffen.

“Sam” she says, “Fuck.”

She gets up, quickly gathering the sheet with her and collecting her clothes and spurting into the bedroom to get dressed.

She walks out only a few seconds later, dressed surprisingly well for such speed, and smiles brightly at Dean.

“Well, it’s been nice” she says, “Like _really, really_ nice. But I should go.”

“What?” Dean – who’d gotten dressed while she was in the bathroom – gets up too, “Why?”

“Well” she scratches the back of her head as she pauses at the door, “Stiles is going to kill me when he finds out I slept with you…”

“Stiles? Is he your boyfriend?” Sam asks, “I mean – did you only just remember you have a boyfriend?”

“Nah, doofus” she grins, “ _Boyd_ is my – on and off again boyfriend. It’s a thing” she shrugs, “No, Stiles is the one that’s going to kill me for sleeping with a goddamn Winchester.”

“What?” Sam and Dean stare at her, “You – you know who I am?”

“Of course I do” she smiles, her hand already on the doorknob – ready to get going, “ _Winchesters_ is a household name to our kind. I mean – Scotty was the exception – but werewolves prefer to _not_ sleep with hunters.”

She smiles, weakly, her eyes flashing bright yellow for a second, and then she turns and runs off. The two men stand frozen for a while, too shocked about what they just witnessed to react.

“Holy shit” Sam says after a few minutes – breaking the uncomfortable silence, “She – you slept with a – holy shit – you slept with a werewolf?”

“Shut up Sammy” he huffs, “You did it first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And if you remember any other TW characters I wan write about ... :P


	6. Would you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His son had warned him about these two Winchesters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.03am, inspiration strikes again.  
> You better love it. :P  
> I hope.  
> Let me know :P

“Hello” the two men walk up to them, flashing an FBI badge and looking at the body.

“Hi” the sheriff looks up at the two men. He studies the two strangers and can’t help to think that they look familiar. They’re both wearing a suit, a tie and a scowl on their face as they approach the sheriff.

“How can I help you gentlemen” he asks when they stop in front of him.

“We’re here with the FBI, we’d like to ask some questions” the man on the right asks, “Would you mind?”

“Not at all” the sheriff smiles, “Mind showing me those badges again?”

The two men exchange a look and then both pull out their badge, showing it to Sheriff Stilinski. It’s at that moment that he remembers their faces from the pictures his son hung up at the sheriff’s station. Well, in his office. Warning his father about who the two men were exactly, and some background information. ‘ _Just tell them you’re on the case and know about the supernatural, dad. They’ll butt out. If not, give me a call’_ his son had told him when he hung the papers on his door.

“Won’t need your help, boys” he says, returning the badges after about a minute of studying them, “Now either get lost, or get arrested!”

“Excuse me?” the one with long hair asks, frowning slightly and looking confused.

“We don’t need your help” he repeats slowly, making sure they got the message “I recognize a fake badge a mile away. And I recognize the Winchesters anywhere. We’ve got our own team to help out at the station. So – get lost!”

“You know what you’re dealing with?” Sam  - if the sheriff remembers his name correctly – says.

“Kids. It wouldn’t be the first Vampire we had to take down” he smiles, “Thanks for stopping by, but don’t stop by again. Because next time I _will_ arrest you for impersonating FBI agents.”

“Uh” Dean doesn’t quite know what to say, the man is surprisingly intimidating.

“You have two hours to leave town” he says, turning his back on the two brothers, “I suggest you get going.”

They don’t need to be told twice.


	7. Now get lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tate works nights. Aparently Tate isn't a man though, but a girl, that looks oddly familiar.

“So, no suspicious noises?” the man asks him, he shrugs.

“It’s a garage, there are a lot of strange noises” he replies, “We try to fix them.”

“No, I mean at night” the taller one clarifies, he shrugs again.

“I don’t do nights” he says, “I used to, but Tate takes nights now. Well, Tate works from ten till two.”

“When does he get here?” the tall one asks, he turns towards the clock.

“In about half an hour” he tells them, “They usually get dropped off, or just walk here.”

“Okay – we’ll come back in about an hour” he replies, “Can you tell him we’ll be here?”

“Uhm, some names would be useful” he says, the one dressed in plaid smiles.

“Sure. I’m Sam, this is Dean” he says, “Let them know we’re coming.”

“Will do” he smiles, “Keep me up to date.”

“Will do, sir” Dean says with a nod.

“Emmet” he corrects,

 

_

 

“Can I help you?” the girl – currently looking under the hood of a car – looks up at them, glancing at their car, “Nice ride!”

“We’re looking for Tate” Sam says, studying the girl. She’s wearing a tank top and jeans, a greasy rag through the belt loop. Her hair is in a messy bun, and there’s a stain on the front of her top.

“Yes, what do you need?” she asks again, Dean looks at her for a moment and can’t help but think that she looks familiar.

“Do you know where he is?” Sam asks, the girl rolls her eyes.

“I’m Tate” she says, “Malia Tate…”

“Oh” Dean smiles, “Okay! Can we ask you some questions?”

“Uhm” she frowns for a second, “No!”

“Excuse me?” he stares at her, “We’re with the FBI. We need some information about this place.”

“I don’t have time” she replies, “I’m working.”

“It’s not really a choice” Sam says slowly, “If you don’t agree we’ll have to bring you in for questioning.”

“Sure, go ahead” she says, focusing on her work again.

The two brothers exchange a look with each other, “What do we do now?” Sam whispers to Dean.

“Now, you admit that you can’t arrest me or take me in because you have no contact with any local law-enforcement” she says, causing both men to look up, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Excuse me?” Dean looks at her, “Say that again?”

“Your badges are fakes” she says with a smile, “So – how about you tell me why you guys are really here?”

“Kid, you wouldn’t believe us if we told you” Dean says, shaking his head slightly.

“If you’re here for the shapeshifter you’re too late” she says matter of fact, looking at them over the hood of the car, “Anything else?”

“Can you repeat that please?” Sam asks, frowning at the girl as he feels Dean stiffen beside him.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” she asks slowly, “You guys broke into my school a few years back. In Beacon Hills… ring a bell?”

“With the annoying kid” Sam says slowly, earning a dirty look from the girl, “Yeah – I think I remember… so. You guys took care of it?”

“We did” she says matter of fact, “Any other questions?”

“I guess not” Sam asks after a while, “Sorry to bother you, I guess.”

“Yeah” she gives a nod, “Now get lost, I’ve got work to do.”

"Well, we'll go then" Dean says after exchanging a look with his brother, "I suppose we'll see you around."

"I hope not" she says, and those are her parting words as the two brothers get in their car and leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Boyd!


	8. Maybe we should find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy looks really pissed of

The man walks up to him when he walks out of the bar and onto the parking lot.

“Dean Winchester?” he asks, Dean looks up and is greeted by a huge guy, looking extremely pissed off.

“Who’s asking?” Dean asks, trying to figure out if he knows the guy.

“Boyd” he says, and then – without any further warning – he punches Dean in the nose.

“Dude, what was that for?” he asks, watching his brother rush towards them.

“For sleeping with Erica” he says, “And for being a hunter.”

“You a werewolf too?” Dean asks, Sam is already by his side trying to help him up, “Do we need to shoot you with a silver bullet?”

The man snorts, “Stiles was right, you are surprisingly stupid when it comes to werewolves” he says, shaking his head in amusement.

He gives Sam a nod and then turns and leaves, leaving two slightly shocked brothers behind.

“Okay! Who the _fuck_ is _Stiles!”_

 _“_ No idea, Dean” Sam says, “But maybe we should find out.”


	9. You're not my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman has to be a hunter, because that scar can only come from a werewolf. Although impersonating a US Marshall? That's dangerous...

The woman that walks up to them looks confident, a gun and badge strapped to her belt. She’s wearing black jeans, a green tank top and a leather jacket, sunglasses on her face. the thing that gets your attention though, is the scar. A set of claw marks on her otherwise unblemished skin is decorating her face and neck.

“You think she’s a hunter?” Dean asks, leaning towards his brother, “I mean – that has to be from a werewolf, right?”

“No idea” Sam replies, “Badge looks like US Marshall. That’s difficult to pull off if it’s not real.”

“And dangerous” Dean adds, his brother nods in agreement.

The woman smiles at them, “Sam and Dean” she says, “Heard a lot about you kiddos.”

“Can’t say the same” Dean says, “I think I would’ve remembered hearing about you.”

“Is he always like this?” she asks, turning to Sam – who just nods in reply, earning him an elbow in the side.

“Okay” she smiles, “You know what we’re dealing with?”

“Wendigo” Sam says, “Most likely. Do you want to take this?”

“I’m trusting you on this” she smiles, “My source says you’re good at what you do. But I’d like to be kept in the loop.”

“Sure thing” Sam nods politely, “Meet up later?”

“Good plan” she agrees, “There’s a diner on fifth, ugly sign with a pig on it. Meet there on Thursday for breakfast. Let’s say nine am.”

“We’ll be there” Dean says, “A name would be nice thought.”

“Braeden” she says, “And no flirting. You’re not my type.”

_

“You guys got a lead yet?” the woman asks as she sits down across the two brothers. She’s not alone this time, a man behind her takes the empty seat next to her, studying the two brothers.

“We got a location” Sam says, nodding towards the stranger, “Who is he?”

“None of your business” he replies, Braeden just shakes her head slightly and smiles as she throws the man a fond look.

“Perfect” she says, “Well, then we are leaving this in your capable hands.”

“You sure we can trust them?” the stranger asks, eyeing the two men, “I may not like the hyperactive spaz, but I trust his judgment. He said they weren’t really clever.”

“He said their Intel on werewolves was completely wrong” Braeden says, “But that they’re good and trustworthy for supernatural evil. Besides, I want to get out of here. You promised me a romantic getaway.”

“Fine” he smiles at her, “We’ll butt out.”

“Great” she gets up again and he follows her lead, “Winchesters – we’ll see you around.”

The stranger nods towards them as a goodbye as Braeden turns towards him, “Let’s go, Der.”

They leave together, Sam turning towards his brother – who’s still staring at the pair – “He’s weird” Dean mutters.

“Yeah – we keep running into weird people” Sam says, “And somehow we run into a lot of people who know who we are.”


	10. Bye, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really didn't mean to hit that dog, luckily the local vet is still open.

Sam runs into the vet’s office, carrying the dog, and is greeted by a young looking man.

“Hi” he says, slightly panicked, “I – he came out of nowhere. I don’t know what – I, help?”

“Relax” the kid replies, taking the dog from his arms, “You can follow me.”

Sam follows him into the back of the practice, where the boy puts the door on the table.

“I’m Scott” he says, “Now, don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

He places his hands on the dog, pressing slightly on certain points, “He’s not bleeding internally” he reassures Sam, “But he does seem to have a broken leg. I’ll put cast on it. Okay?”

“I don’t know his owner” Sam says, “I – it was an accident, I swear.”

“I know, don’t worry Sam” the man says with a smile, “He’ll be fine. I’ll check if he has a tag, okay?”

“Thanks” he nods, giving the dog another concerned look.

“How about you go to the waiting room, there’s a thermos and stuff there. Get yourself a cup of coffee and calm down a bit” he says with a smile, Sam nods and leaves the dog in the vet’s capable hands.

 

He’s been in the vet’s office for twenty minutes when the door opens again and he walks out carrying the dog.

“You can take him home, if you want” he says, “I checked, no tag, no owner.”

“Sure” he says. His brother will probably complain, and be difficult, but maybe he’d manage to keep the dog until it was back on its feet. Maybe even find an owner for the animal.

The vet smiles, handing him the medicine and some information before Sam leaves.

“Bye, Sam” he waves, “Drop by next week, Doctor Deaton will be back in then.”

“Will do, Scott” he smiles.

It’s only when he’s back at the motel that he realizes he never told the vet his name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already finished:  
> Danny  
> Isaac  
> Derek  
> Allison
> 
> In a completely unrelated note: I'm going to a Yuleball tomorrow (organized by the Belgian Potterheads) and it's going to be awesome. It'll be like senior prom, but with people I'll actually like!!!   
> So I'm really happy about that and I'm telling every single person that will listen! :D


	11. Not gonna happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won't he help them?

“We heard you were the guy to talk to” Sam says, sitting down across the kid, “Danny, right?”

“Indeed” he smiles, “So – you need some computer help and they send you to me? as if I have nothing better to do!”

“Won’t take long” he says, pushing a photo towards him, “We need some information on this person.”

The kid takes the photo, looking at it for a moment, and then shakes his head.

“Not gonna happen” he says, sliding the photo back.

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow and looking slightly annoyed – scratch that – extremely annoyed.

“If I give you guys information on him, he’ll kill me” he says.

“Wait – you know him?” Dean asks, turning towards his brother, “How _the fuck_ does _everyone_ know this kid?”

“We were at school together” he smiles, pulling a piece of paper towards himself and scribbling something down, “But if you want information on werewolves, I’d suggest you talk to this person.”

Sam takes the piece of paper, “Argent” he says, “Name sounds familiar, hunter family?”

“Werewolves specifically” Danny says, “I assume you two are those Winchesters I’ve been warned about. I’ve also been told your information on werewolves is really, _really_ , wrong.”

“Fine” Sam sighs, “We’ll talk to this _Argent_ person. But don’t think we’ll stop looking into this _Stiles_ guy. I mean, a name like that can’t be too hard to find, can it?”

“Oh, it’s not his name” Danny clarifies with a smirk, “It’s a nickname.”

“What’s his real name?” Dean asks, Danny shrugs.

“Nobody knows” he says, “Except his dad, best friend, and girlfriend. And neither of them can pronounce it, so…”

“So, all we really have on this guy is a photo?”

“Looks like it” Danny says with a snort, “Just talk to Argent. I’ll let her know you guys are coming.”

“Okay – thanks, I guess” Sam says, both brothers getting up again, “For – this” he waves the paper around.

“No problem” he smiles as the two brothers leave his office and picks up his phone, “Stiles” he greets when his friend finally picks up the phone, “You’ll _never_ believe who just came in asking about you…”


	12. Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a coyote being protected by this kid wearing a scarf ... the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know! I had a blast last night. Didn't go to sleep til 5am, and slept for about 6 hours.  
> And now I have to go, because my brothers are arriving for family christmas!!!

“STOP” someone shouts when he aims his gun, there’s a kid jumping in front of him, “Don’t shoot her!”

“Her?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow at the kid, “It’s a coyote, who’s about to attack me.”

“She isn’t going to attack you” he says, “She’s protecting her territory. And her pack.”

“Her pack?” Dean frowns, wondering what is keeping his brother, “I don’t see anyone else here.

“I’m here” he says, Dean snorts, looking at the kid again. He’s not old, maybe twenty three, and has curly hair – piercing blue eyes, and a scarf.

“You saying you’re part of her pack?” he says, the man give a solemn nod, “So you’re a coyote too?”

“Regular wolf” he says with a shrug, “Look, she won’t hurt you, okay?”

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asks, “And if you’re a werewolf, what’s keeping me from killing you, too?”

“From what I understand, the Winchesters don’t hurt anyone innocent” he says, “we’re not attacking you, so why would you attack us?”

“But she did attack me” he defends himself, the kid shakes his head.

“No – it’s because you smell like pack” the kid says, sniffing the air around him, “You’re here for the Wendigo, which means you met up with Braeden and Derek. You smell like them.”

“You know we normally hunt werewolves, right?” Dean says, the boy nods again.

“The only monsters I’ve met so far were human” he says, “you should update your information on werewolves though…”

Dean frowns, lowering his gun and giving the boy and the coyote a nod, “Fine, get out of here” he says, they both turn and run off.

Sam arrives two minutes later, no trace of the two left.

“So, what’s up?” he asks, slightly out of breath from running.

“I think it’s time we find this _Argent_ and get some information” he says, “I’m sick of not knowing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it  
> And happy Holidays to all!!!


	13. That’s what makes me so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hunter, Argent, should be able to give them some information.

“Okay” Dean says, stopping the car and turning towards his brother, “So we know this Stiles kid is someone we’ve met, in Beacon Hills. We know this because he went to school with that Danny kid.”

“Yes” Sam says, “According to the files, we’ve met several of their gang. Scott McCall, the vet. Erica and Boyd, the couple. You slept with Erica and got punched by Boyd.”

“Ah, good memories” Dean says, looking at the file, “That redhead Lydia, she was at that crime scene. Malia Tate, the girl from the garage, dating Stiles. We have that kid, who we met in the woods with the coyote.”

“Then there’s that nurse, the one that stitched you up” Sam adds, “Who is Scott’s mothers. And the sheriff, who is someone’s dad too.”

“Yes” Dean nods, “And then there’s Derek Hale and Braeden, the girl with the US Marshalls, and Derek who is the boyfriend.”

“We know that Derek, Erica, Boyd, and the kid from the woods are werewolves” Sam says, “There might be others, but we’re not sure about that.”

“And apparently they aren’t dangerous” Dean continues, “According to the files the murders around them aren’t from werewolf injuries, so we can assume they can be trusted.”

“So the question is” Sam concludes, “Why aren’t they dangerous? We met that werewolf, remember? She was very dangerous, as was the one who’d bitten her.”

“Maybe we should meet up with this Argent person” Dean suggest, pulling out the piece of paper with the contact information, “I’m not a fan of not knowing things.”

“Same” Sam agrees, “Okay, let’s visit Argent. Maybe he can help us.”

 

 

 

“Hello” Allison smiles at them as the two men walk in, both looking surprised.

“Sorry” Dean says, checking the piece of paper again, “We were given this address, looking for Argent? Specializes in werewolf hunting?”

“That’s me” she says, getting up and walking towards them, “What can I help you with?”

“ _You_ are Argent?” he asks slowly, trying not to sound mocking towards the girl, “How old are you, kid?”

“Twenty two” she says, “Older than you were when you started. Or is this because I’m a girl.”

“You don’t look like a hunter” Sam says, the girl grins.

“That’s what makes me so good” she counters, and the brothers can’t really argue with that, “Enough chit chat, what can I help you with?”

“Information” Sam says, “We’ve been running into some people lately, werewolves, who are saying we don’t know anything about them. According to our research, you are the one who has the answers.”

The woman smiles broadly, “Huh, I guess Danny lost that bet, and now I owe Stiles twenty bucks” she muses, “He told me you guys would come looking for me.  About time, I guess.”

“Why the fuck does _everyone_ seem to know this Stiles?” Dean growls, “It is seriously getting on my nerves. Who the _hell_ is he?”

“Stiles? He’s the second in command of the McCall pack” Allison says, “Which is impressive, since he’s human.”

“A human running with werewolves?” Sam asks, “Does he have a death wish?”

“Wolves aren’t dangerous” she says, “Especially not the McCall pack. And I should know, I dated their alpha for two years.”

“And why aren’t they dangerous?” Sam asks, “Last wolf I met killed a bunch of people.”

“Rogue wolves will go feral” Allison explains, “But wolves living in a pack won’t. It’s dynamics, and complicated.”

The two brothers just frown, completely confused, “I see it’s time to educate you two” she says, gesturing towards them, “Follow me.”

 

“So” Sam says as they get back into the car two hours later, “That was informative.”

“Very” Dean agrees, leaning back in his seat, “Why wasn’t any of this in dad’s journal? You think he didn’t know?”

“Probably not” Sam says, “I mean – from what she told us there aren’t that many wolves, and those that live in packs are almost completely off the grid to hunters.”

“Which mean we only ever ran into rogue wolves, who had gone feral because they didn’t have a pack” Dean says, “And getting bitten by a rogue wolf, omega, beta or alpha, turns you feral. It’s some complicated shit.”

“At least she got us some ways to get them under control” he says, “We know that silver only works on rogues. So that’s one thing. Which mean that, if silver doesn’t work, they aren’t a threat…”

“It’s nice to know we got some werewolves are on our side” Sam says, “I’d be more at ease if I ever actually met them, though.”

“Agreed” Dean says, “

 


	14. Fallen friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss binds people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be sad.
> 
> So, I'll still include the things that happened in the show, but with a time shift. So, prepare...

“There’s someone out here” Dean whispers towards his brother as they approach the clearing, “Digging?”

They take a few more steps and find a person, hunched over, applying a bunch of purple flowers to a grave.

“Hello” Sam says slowly, “What’ya doing there, kid?”

The kid looks up, and he knows that kid.

“Winchesters” he says, his face is devoid of emotions, “Look, just fuck off! I’m really not in the mood right now.”

He looks down again, the flowers woven around a dead wolf, and leans back for a second before getting up and grabbing a shovel.

“Who are you burying?” Dean asks, “We thought you weren’t a hunter.”

“I’m not” he says, piling the dirt into the grave slowly, “Just – don’t.”

“Kid – “ Sam frowns, “Are you okay?”

“I’m burying someone in the middle of the night” he snaps, “What do you think, idiot.”

Dean looks around, there are a few items lying around, but he recognizes one immediately. A leather jacket. One he’d slipped of a woman’s shoulders a few years back.

“Erica” he whispers, Stiles looks up – meeting his eyes – and gives a slight now before turning back to the shovel and continuing.

“What happened?” Sam asks, genuine worry in his voice.

“Alpha pack” he says, “Boyd too.”

“Why – why isn’t there anyone else here?” Dean asks, looking around, “Are they - ?”

“Wolfsbane” he says, “They can’t be here – just me.”

“Because it’d poison them” Sam says, “Burying them with the flower makes it so that they can run freely as a wolf in the afterlife, right?”

“Yes” Stiles says, he looks up at the two brothers for a moment, “I bet you guys have had to bury friends too, huh?”

“We’ve had to bury each other several times” Dean says, remembering his trip to hell, “So yeah, we’ve been there. You want a hand?”

“Nah, I’m good” he says, finishing up.

“You want to go get drunk after you’re done?” Sam asks, Stiles looks up and smirks.

“Yeah” he gives a slight nod, “That sounds great.”

He finishes burying his friend, planting a flower on her grave, and grabbing his items and her leather jacket.

“Let’s get you some booze” Dean says, the boy walking between them.

“You’re welcome to invite the rest of your friends, too” Sam suggests, Stiles shakes his head.

“No use, werewolves can’t get drunk” he informs them, the two brothers exchange a look, “Yeah, I know! It’s weird.”

They arrive at a bar about thirty minutes later, the three of them ordering their drink and Stiles raising his glass.

“To the fallen friends” he says, the two brothers join him, “That they may be safe from the monsters wherever they are.”


	15. What's your problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He recognizes this one. He was with that chick - Braeden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of chapter, but my timeline got messed up, so I had to shift a bit :)

This guy has been staring at him the whole time, and he doesn’t know why. He’s a good looking man, and it wouldn’t be the first man to check him out – but somehow he doesn’t think that’s why the man is looking at him. He looks too  _angry_  for that.

Besides, he knows this man. It’s the person that was with that chick, Braeden, a few months ago. After another five minutes, however, he gets sick of it and walks over to him.

“What’s your problem?” he asks, leaning against the bar as he sizes the man up, he looks strong. It would be a hell of a fight, but Dean is confident he could take him.

The man raises an eyebrow at him, “Nothing” he says, “Just gathering information.”

“On me?” he asks, his hand unconsciously going to where his gun is stashed in his belt, “Why?”

“Well – several reasons” he says, “So far you’ve held a gun aimed at my cousin, you’ve slept with my friend, you flirted with my girlfriend and you’ve threatened several members of my pack.”

“I should have known” Dean rolls his eyes, “Another werewolf. Let me guess, you’re one of those that hang with Stiles? He the one that bit you?”

The man snorts and shakes his head, “You think Stiles is a werewolf?” he asks incredulously, “That is – hilarious.”

“He’s not?” Dean sounds genuinely surprised by that tidbit of information and frowns, “Then what is he?”

“He’s nothing, just human” he shrugs, “Was possessed by an evil spirit for a while, but that’s about it.”

“Regular human running with wolves” Dean muses, “Does he have a deathwish?”

“Probably” Derek says, getting up from his barstool, “Well, Winchester, it’s been nice talking to you, but I have to go.”

“You know my name, how come?” Dean asks before Derek can leave, “All of your friends know who we are, how?”

“Stiles” Derek says, not offering any further information, “Well, I’m sure we’ll meet again sometimes. Say hi to Sam, or whatever.”

“Yeah, say hi to Braeden” Dean replies sarcastically, Derek just smirks.

“Will do” he says, and with those words he leaves the bar.


	16. He's better now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell is Allison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting today.  
> On my birthday.  
> So Happy NewYears to you, and Happy Birthday to me ;)
> 
> Hope you like it

“She was a kid, Dean” Sam says when they get into the car, “Not even twenty two years old, what the hell?”

“Look, I know! Okay Sammy!” he sighs, “It sucks, and I know! But we can’t do anything! We can’t fight their fight.”

_

“How about that Argent chick?” Sam asks, “Maybe we can swing by again, ask her some more information?”

“Fine” Dean says, he gives a deep sigh and then turns the car around.

 

They arrive at the house two days later, it looking eerily empty. They walk up to the door and knock, it takes a while before someone finally opens the door.

“Hi” the man looks at them, a little suspicious, “Who are you?”

“Uhm, we’re looking for Allison” Sam says slowly, the man smiles wryly and shakes his head.

“She’s not here” he says.

“Do you know where we can find her?” Dean asks, not sure what to think of the guy.

“Yeah, I’ll give you an address” he says, he turns around and returns two minutes later, handing them a piece of paper.

“Thanks” Sam smiles at him and the man slams the door in his face.

“What’s his problem?” Dean huffs as they turn and get back towards their car, “Seemed a bit of a jerk, right?”

Sam shrugs, “Well, he gave us he address, so who cares?” he replies, getting into the car with his brother, “Let’s go see Allison.”

 

Dean pulls up to the address scribbled on the note and frowns at his brother.

“This can’t be right” he says, the two brothers get out and look around for a moment before spotting a familiar figure a bit further.

The man looks up when they approach and he smiles sadly, “Winchester brothers” he says, glancing down at the grave he’s standing at, “If you’re here for Allison – well.”

“What happened?” Sam asks slowly, looking at the grave stone. She died about a month ago, a year after they’d met Stiles burying Erica in the woods.

“Long story” he says.

“Give us the cliff note version” Dean says, the kid looks up at them, raising his eyebrow and shaking his head slightly.

“Darach sacrifices, parents, replacement sacrifices, possession by nogitsune, evil Stiles, oni, separated evil Stiles from good Stiles. Allison finds way to kill oni. Allison dies, Ethan dies, we kill Evil Stiles. End of story.”

“Evil Stiles?” Dean asks, the kid nods.

“He’s better now” he says quietly, “Allison died a hero.”

“Better now?” Sam repeats, the kid turns and sighs.

“Yes, he’s not evil anymore” he says, “he’s not possessed, he’s better. Now, I have to go now!”

“Uhm, okay” Sam frowns, “Sorry about your friend.”

“Thanks” he mutters, then he turns and leaves.


	17. probably not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen. They run into an actual FBI agent. Oops.

“What are you two doing here?”  the man leans on the desk and gazes at the brothers, “You have an impressive arsenal in your car.”

“So?” Sam frowns, “We have permits.”

“Do you now?” he asks, standing up again and walking around, grabbing a file from the table, “Are you here about the dead pool?”

“The what pool?” Dean straightens up, “You mean a hit list?”

“Yes” he pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to the two men, who look at the list, “Any of the names look familiar.”

“A few” Sam says, turning to his brother “Lydia Martin?”

“Yeah, what about Scott?” Dean says, “Why is he worth so much?”

“You know Scott?” the man asks, “How?”

“He took care of my dog once” Sam replies, “You know him too? Cause he seems to be in trouble.”

“He’s my son” he says, his jaw clenched, “So if you know anything.”

“Ow – sorry man” Dean sighs, “But we don’t know anything about this. We’re just passing through, on our way to a job.”

“Well, you’re lucky” the man straightens up, “I don’t have anything to hold you on, so I’m letting you guys go.”

_

“So, you think we should stick around and help?” Dean asks hesitantly when they reach the border of the town.

“I – probably not” he shrugs, “These kids have handled worse. I guess they can handle it on their own.”

“Yeah” he replies, hitting the gas pedal, “Let’s hope you’re right.”


	18. She clearly has a handle on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kid is crap at parking. Dean hates his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea of Jackson dissing on Dean's car, and then I brought Lydia in and this happened.
> 
> I also really like this one.  
> Still figuring out the next chapters, so it'll be a bit of a wait now...

There’s a Porche parked next to them. A fancy looking car, and all Dean wants to do is take a bat at it. And there’s one simple reason for that. The driver had slammed his door against his impala when getting out.

“Dean, calm down” his brother mutters under his breath, “It’s probably just some -.”

“Nice parking job, dipshit” the kid approaches them, and he looks like a goddamn Abercrombie model. One of those spoilt brats that probably got the car from his dad for passing his driving test. Dean hates him even more.

“You slammed your door into my car” Dean grits out, the kid looks at the car and snorts.

“You call that piece of crap a car?” he scoffs, grinning widely and shaking his head in disbelief, “God, you are one funny guy.”

“You are going to pay for it” Dean says, taking a step towards the man who is easily  4 inches shorter than him. He is – however – not intimidated.

“You think you can scare me?” he laughs and shakes his head, “God, I’ve seen scarier than you. Hell, I’ve been scarier than you.”

“You sure about that?” Dean asks, Sam sighs behind him trying to warn the kid without alerting Dean. The kid just grins and Dean lifts his shirt, showing the gun stashed in his belt.

“Ow – right” he shakes his head as the bell of the shop behind them rings again, “You’re those guys. Lydia was right.”

“Of course I was right” a voice behind them booms, causing both brothers to turn around, “Now, Jackson. Don’t be a jerk, and pay the kids. You scratched their car, you pay for the damage.”

“But –“ he huffs, Lydia crosses her arms and stares at him and Jackson – which is the douchebags name, apparently – actually pouts.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Whittemore” she warns, “Or I swear to god, I will scream.”

“Fine” he mutters, pulling out his wallet and taking out three hundred dollar bills, handing them to Dean without meeting the man’s eyes.

“Now apologize” she says, Jackson shakes his head, his lips tightly pressed together but she stares him down. Not budging one inch.

“You sure you want to play this game with me?” she asks, “I’m not in the fucking mood. Apologize so we can get going! Stiles and Malia are expecting us at four.”

“Fine” he sighs, “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted” Dean smirks, causing Lydia to hit him on the back of his head.

“Don’t be an asshole about this” she admonishes, “Anyways, nice seeing you again. See you around.”

They get to the trunk of their car and the brothers overhear the last part of their conversation.

“Still can’t believe Stiles managed to get a girlfriend” Jackson mutters, “Let alone marry her. Hell – I can barely imagine them having a kid.”

“Well, Stiles is good with kids” Lydia remarks, “Now, let’s go. We’re already running late.”

“Fine.”

 

_

“You think she’s dating that asshole?” Dean asks thirty minutes later when they’re back on the road.

“Probably?” Sam shrugs, “Who gives a fuck? She clearly has a handle on him.”

Dean smirks, “I can only imagine how.”

“Dean, don’t be gross” his brother rolls his eyes, “And eyes on the road.”


	19. The guy is young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another installment.  
> It took a while, I know. 
> 
> I'm trying to write one with Peter Hale being pure evil, but I don't have any decent ideas.  
> So please, give me some and I will write it.  
> I don't know, the interaction between Dean and Peter Hale is something that could be intersting to write, right?
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it.  
> And that 2015 has been awesome for you guys so far.

The guy is young, that much is clear.

Annoyingly so.

However, he is currently holding a blade and standing over a decapitated vampire. And Sam and Dean are curious to know more about this guy.

He looks up at the two brothers, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the blood spatters off his face, before smiling and greeting them with a polite ‘gentlemen’.

“Hello there” Dean says, “Nice work.”

“Thanks” he says, cleaning off the blade and pulling out his phone. He dials a number and when the other person picks up he smiles, “I got the bastard. How’s it going there? Okay, yeah. They’re here, just like you said. I’ll handle it.”

He hangs up again and now gives his full attention to the two brothers.

“You a hunter?” Dean asks, the man shrugs and smiles.

“Not the word I’d use” he says, “I guess protector is more like it. I don’t go chasing after them – if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So you try to stay local” Sam comments, “We haven’t heard of a hunter in these areas.”

“Doing a friend a favour” he says, “Comes with the job.”

He pulls out a box of matches and lights the body on fire, taking a slight step back as he does so – almost as if he’s afraid to get burnt.

“I guess you beat us to it” Dean says, nodding towards the dead vamp, “You think we dealing with a nest?”

“Nah, we dealt with the others” he smiles, “A little spell and all was fixed. We were even able to cure a few of them, new-borns – you know.”

“A spell?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we got some contacts” he says, “We’re a tight pack.”

Dean curses, shaking his head and turning towards his brother, “He’s with them” he says, sounding slightly annoyed, “You know – that Stiles kid.”

“I am” the man replies, “That’s why I know who you guys are.”

“It seems we are at a disadvantage” he says, “We don’t know your name.”

“Parrish” he says, “Deputy Jordan Parrish.”

He checks his watch and smiles, “Well – it was nice meeting you but I have to get going” he grins, “I got a date to get to.”

With those words he turns and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you have any Peter Hale suggestions.


	20. It depends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are seriously overdressed to face off a demon in a nightshop at 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad, kinda happy.

They had tracked the demon all the way to here, working as a clerk at the shop, and were watching him from his car. Dean shushes his brother, giving him a slight shove as he nods towards the shop.

“We got possible witnesses” he says, indicating the couple walking around in the night shop. He looks around but doesn’t spot a car, “They’re on foot. No other car in the lot.”

Sam looks at the two heads peaking up above the shop’s aisles.

“We can’t risk waiting” Sam says after another five minutes, “We’ll go in and hope they’re too preoccupied to notice us.”

They exchange a meaningful look and Dean agrees with a slight nod, “Okay, let’s go in.”

 

“You insisted on taking the stupid jeep” the woman complains a few aisles further, the man groans in response, “We missed our reservation!”

“It’s gonna be fine” he replies, sounding relaxed, “We buy some food, call a cab and they’ll let us in! They’re not going to turn us away for the night, babe! Trust me.”

“I trusted you when you said your jeep could survive the trip” she retorts, “And look at me. My dress is ruined.”

“But you still look gorgeous” the man replies, Dean can’t help but snort, “If anyone can pull off the tattered dress look, it’s you!”

“You’re lucky Lyds isn’t here to see it” the girl laughs, a kissing sound in the background, “I am not protecting you when she finds out.”

“I sort of figured. Besides, she's already giong to want to kill us.” the man laughs too, “Okay, let’s go pay and – oh – looks like there are other customers. Wait here.”

The girl goes quiet, and the man rounds the corner.

“Hello” the man looks at them and both brothers freeze in their tracks, “Fancy seeing you guys here.”

“Stiles” Sam is the first to recognize him and gives the other man a polite smile, “Hello there.”

“Sam, Dean” Stiles replies, glancing at the man behind the corner who is now eyeing the trio suspiciously, “Here on business?”

“Yes” Dean says, “You?”

“Pleasure. More or less - ” he says, guesturing to his outfit and letting his suit answer the question for him, “You handle your thing, we will wait over there.”

The brothers nod and Stiles disappears from view again, probably returning to his date – girlfriend? – and giving the brothers a wide birth.

It’s a simple vanquish, a low level demon, a quick spell, and the demon swirls out in a cloud of black smoke. They can hear Stiles’ date curse on the background, “Figures” she mutters, “We’re not telling the others about this. No way am I listening to the 'I told you so'. They'll be bad enough as it is.”

“You can come out now” Dean says, checking over the security cameras.

They turn around as the couple reappears and once again the brothers freeze, staring at the couple and looking slightly shocked by what they see.

 _“What_ are you _wearing?”_ Dean asks, looking at the woman who is draped in a long white dress, the bottom covered in mud and several tears. The dress has short sleeves, simple white satin, and her hair is up in a bun with a white flower on top of it.

“Take a guess, genius” the girl rolls her eyes, heisting up her dress as she walks and revealing her bare feet.

“A _wedding_ dress?” Sam frowns, “You – you guys got _married?_ Aren’t you a bit young for that?”

“We’re both twenty five” Stiles says slowly, “Why not?”

“So – are you going to keep staring, _or_ are you going to offer us a ride to our hotel so we can try to salvage our wedding night?” Malia says after a while, “Because I am exhausted.”

“Too exhausted for a good wedding night?” Dean jokes, Malia levels him with a glare.

“Yes” she replies, “Sex is for before the wedding, not after. Don’t you know anything?”

“Before? I thought it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding?” Sam asks, looking at the couple again, they do look tired.

“Yeah, probably” Stiles says, “But it’s a great way to relieve stress. And let me tell you – getting married is stressful.”

“It is” Malia agrees, following the brothers outside, “Everyone wants to talk to you, you have to remember which relative knows what. There’s the caterer, and the fear of running out of booze, all that shit. I have no idea how Lydia survived it.”

“Lydia got married? The redhead?” Dean asks, Stiles looks up and shakes his head, looking a little bit ashamed.

“She was our wedding planner” Stiles admits, “She’s probably freaking out, we’re ignoring her calls.”

“Why? What happened?” Sam frowns, “Did someone interrupt your wedding?”

“Nah” Malia grins, bursting into a fit of giggles, “We kind of ran away. Right after the ceremony.”

Stiles snorts, nodding in confirmation, “Totally ditched the reception” he says, “So – want to give us a ride?”

“Sure” Dean shrugs, “Just – don’t get mud on my baby.”

“We’ll try our best” Stiles says, holding open the door for his – wife, apparently – and letting her get in first.

“Where too?” the oldest brother asks, Stiles smiles as he gives him the address, “That’s not too far.”

Sam stares through the front window as his brother starts the car. They drop off the couple at a hotel a few blocks further and watch as they share a kiss before opening the door to the hotel, both laughing again and looking stupidly happy.

“He’s married” Sam says slowly, unwillingly thinking back to a time where he thought he might get married one day. It seems like someone else's memories, for some reason.

“Weird, right?” Dean says, turning the key in the ignition, “Glad his happy, though. That kind of live just isn’t for everyone.”

“It isn’t” Sam agrees.

They drive back to their motel in silence, not sure what to say anymore.

“You think they’ll have kids some day?” Dean asks when they get back to the motel, Sam looks at his brother.

“Maybe” he shrugs, “Maybe not. I guess it depends.”

“Depends on what?” Dean asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Whether or not they live long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on one with Peter Hale, but this is just something inbetween.  
> Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions.
> 
> <3 you all!


	21. A scared werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not used to this kind of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sort of mixing up the ages here.  
> I know in canon Liam and Scott etc differ a year or so.  
> In this 'verse, Liam is at least 6 years younger. 
> 
> A short one, but still :)

He’s a kid, clearly. He’s pressed himself against the wall, his arms wrapped around his head and he’s trembling.

“Hey” Sam leans down, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, kid! Are you okay?”

“I’m not like that” he says, “I’m not brave or strong like they are.”

“Nobody says you have to be” Dean says, “You just need to survive, doesn’t matter how you do it, as long as you do.”

 **“** That’s easy for you to say” he says, “You chose this life, for me it was this, or dying.”

“You are barely twenty years old, what does that even mean?” Sam frowns, but before he can answer the door flies open and a boy – man – walks in. His eyes are bright red, his face shifted, and both brothers turn and aim their gun at him.

The man ignores them, going straight for the boy huddled on the floor, and kneeling down before his face shifts back to normal.

“Liam?” he asks, “Are you okay?”

The boy nods, and both brother stare as they recognize the werewolf who is now pulling Liam into a hug – the boy’s eyes flashing yellow.

“Let’s get you home” he says after a while, “It’s okay. You did great!”

The pair leaves, barely paying any attention to Sam and Dean apart from Scott mouthing a soundless ' _thank you'_ at them.

“He was a _werewolf?”_ Dean asks after a while, still standing in the empty warehouse and looking around for what traces they should cover, “A _scared_ werewolf.”

“He was a _kid,_ Dean” Sam corrects, “Just a kid.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet this blonde woman that seems proud of being a mass-murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...  
> I'm procrastinating again.  
> I have to teach 7 hours tomorrow.  
> Send help!

The guy is definitely creepy. No doubt about it.

He’s happy it’s just a picture of this creep, to be honest. But the whole room exudes creepiness. And usually Dean wouldn’t let it deter him, but in this case it feels like something unforgivable happened here.

The wall is plastered in pictures, happy smiling families and people, and a picture of a burnt out house. The accompanying newspaper article beside it.

He startles when the door opens, a tall blonde woman walking in.

“Who are you?” she asks, eyeing the two brothers, Sam already has a gun aimed at her since he was watching the door.

“Hunters” Dean says, trying to read the woman’s expression and response.

“So am I” she says, “Lower the gun.”

“I’m still considering” Sam says, nodding towards his brother, “What do you think?”

“What’s the pictures?” Dean asks, narrowing his eyes towards her.

“Oh, you admiring my handy work?” she asks, a proud smile stretching across her lips, “Pretty nice huh? Took out several werewolves with that one.”

Dean studies the pictures, the teenage boy on it looks familiar, his eyes. He has a bright smile on his face, an arm around the two women beside him – probably his sisters.

“The whole family?” he asks, she nods and he turns his gaze towards the article. Beacon Hills. Hale.

A shiver runs down his spine, because he now recognizes the teenager on the picture. Sure, he’s older now, no longer that bright smile on his face, or sisters by his side. But the eyes are unmistakable, and he remembers the name. Derek Hale.

Stiles had told them the story, that night they drove the couple to the hotel. Asked about the couple’s parents and if they weren’t mad about them taking off without warning. The whole family history of Malia – and how she was related to Derek Hale – not too eager to talk about her birthfather. Only referring to him as Derek’s uncle. The name Kate Argent had fallen – Allison’s aunt – the woman who was seduced, _raped_ , an sixteen year old Derek and burnt his family alive.

“You proud of that one?” Dean asks coolly, watching the woman beam with pride, “About burning down a house full of people.”

“Monsters” she corrects with a smile.

“Humans” he says, “Kids, teenagers, parents.”

“Still werewolves” she says, her eyes glancing to Sam’s gun for a second, “You are hunters aren’t you?”

“So – you seduced a sixteen year old werewolf, in Beacon Hills, just to murder his entire family” he states, Sam realizes what he’s talking about now.

“He got to you” she says coldly, and then something he never expected to happen, happens. She grows fangs, claws, her eyes turning yellow and her skin turning blue.

“These monsters turned me into one of them” she says, “They deserve to pay. And if you’re with them – so do you.”

She leaps, barely, and drops midair when Sam’s bullet hits her straight in the heart.

“I’ll heal” she spits, trying to get up, and failing.

“You won’t” Sam says, “ever since we befriended the McCall pack, we’ve been using wolfs bane ammo in general. Not only lethal for wolves, but also poisoning for humans. Works on a surprising amount of supernatural evil.”

 

“You’re done” Dean says, watching the woman struggle for air and fail. Her eyes growing dim, the air bubbles on her lips popping as the blood gushes from her chest and she falls down with a final thud.

“We should get out of here” Sam says, “They’ll come check for the gunshot soon.”

“Yes” Dean says, pulling out his phone, “Just a second.”

He snaps a picture of the woman and the wall, sending it off to Stiles with the message “Kate says – well, not much anymore.”

Sam nods, quickly checking the room to make sure they didn’t leave any evidence of their presence before quickly taking off and leaving the scene of the – crime? Justice?

 

They’re already back on the road and on their way to a new town when his phone dings with a message from Stiles.

_Thank You. I owe you one._

He smiles for a second before pocketing the phone.

“Who was that?” Sam asks.

“Stiles” he replies, “Says thanks.”

They sit in silence for a moment, enjoying their small victory, being able to have helped an unlikely friend and ally.

“So – this new case we’re going to check out? What is it about?”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble.  
> And now it's turning into this massive thing.  
> I should stop, but I'm having too much fun writing this!!!


End file.
